Forbidden
by Emma Ro
Summary: Bella comes home from a week at her mom's to find Jasper, her secret boyfriend, working with her father. O/S.


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and Edward'sMyObsession1971, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," I called as I walked through the front door, setting down my bag in the foyer.

"Back here, Bella."

I walked through the main floor of the house to his study to find my dad hunched over his desk with the most gorgeous blonde man I'd ever seen.

"Hey," I said lamely, still staring at the other man.

"Hey, baby girl," dad said, looking up at me quickly before turning back to his desk. "Um, this is Jasper. He's helping me out with something. We'll be out in a bit."

Noticing the complete distraction of my father's thoughts, I looked back at the blonde man – Jasper. He peeked up at me for a second, checked my father's gaze then turned back to me, taking a much longer, more thorough look. I could feel his gaze travel over me, lingering on my breasts that were peeking out of the top of my shirt and my shorts that ended just under my ass. My lower belly clenched as wicked thoughts about this man flew through my head.

He didn't look any older than my father, but that wasn't saying much. Edward Masen, my father, was only 18 when I was conceived. My mother had an illicit one-night stand with a much younger man on the eve of her wedding to Charlie Swan. Can you say 'bachelorette party-drunken-mistake'?

When mom divorced Charlie two years later, after realizing her full-on cougar-ness, she sent me to live with dad and started going through all the men on the West Coast. I had lived with him ever since, with only brief visits with my mother and her 'flavor of the month'.

Jasper's eyes locked with mine and I stood frozen in the doorway. He licked his lips slowly. I sucked in a breath.

"Jaz, what do you think about this statement? It doesn't sound right." My father's voice startled me out of stupor. Jasper looked down at the papers on the desk and I slipped out of the room as quickly as I could. Running to the kitchen, I collapsed against the counter in a quivering, turned-on pile of goo. _Fuck! _

I started baking. My go-to mind-clearing activity. The second batch was going in the oven when they walked in.

"Hey Bella baby, how was the trip to your mom's?" Dad kissed my cheek, hugging me tight.

"It was fine. Her new boy-toy may actually be a keeper this time. His name is Phil, he's a baseball player. She's different with him."

"Good for her."

"Now if only you could find someone to love," I said, hiding the smirk that wanted to break free. I heard Jasper snort from across the room and I couldn't stop my own.

"Yes, and what would she do? Wait at home while I spend 20 hours a day working? Besides, I have you for cooking and cleaning," dad said, grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, but your work doesn't help you get your rocks off," Jasper mumbled.

"Oh God. I so do not want to hear about my father getting his 'rocks off'."

Dad and Jasper both started to laugh when they saw the expression on my face. "Watch it, or I'm not gonna let you have any of the cookies."

They both stopped immediately.

"I suppose I should introduce myself properly," Jasper said, walking over to me while he held out his hand. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. I work with your dad."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sugar," Jasper said, winking at me.

"Bella, these cookies are amazing," Dad said with a full mouth. "What do you want to do for dinner? You shouldn't have to cook tonight, you just got home."

"Oh, just tonight, huh? I can go back to cooking dinner every night tomorrow then? How sweet, daddy."

He rolled his eyes before speaking. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I just love to tease you." I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Right. Well, I'm going to shower. You two figure out what you want to eat and we can order when I get out."

He walked out of the room, leaving Jasper and I alone with the sexual tension that seemed to be building between us.

"You two seem close."

"We are. He was so young when I came to live with him that he had a lot of help from my grandparents with me while he was going to college. He was always a dad to me but the way I was raised … it never felt like he was just my parent. He's my best friend."

I pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cookie rack before walking over to the freezer to find something to make for dinner tomorrow. It was quiet and I didn't notice Jasper had moved until he was standing right behind me.

His heat came first. Then his chest was against my back, his hips pressed into my butt, his arms around my sides with one hand pressing into my stomach. My breath stopped.

"How would he feel about you dating someone his age?" His hand moved an inch lower so it rested at the waistband of my jeans.

"Shouldn't that question be directed at me? How would _I_ feel about dating someone my father's age? And to answer your question …" I put my hand on his and slid it down, under the waistband and into my panties. "I wouldn't mind at all."

He moaned and pressed himself even tighter into my back. When his fingers slipped into my panties, I started to rock my hips.

"God, I missed you. A week was too long without having you in my bed."

"Jasper, I know. Remind me not to leave you for that long again." I was getting worked up, trying to keep quiet, and listening for the shower to turn off. "But we have to stop; my dad could walk in any moment."

"Just let me get you off. I need it. I _crave_ it." His fingers started working double time, thrusting into me while his thumb was circling my clit. "Tonight, when I get you in my bed - and you will find a way to be in my bed tonight, darlin' – I am going to make you come so hard, so many times, you will never want to leave me again. I think I'll take you in the hot tub first, position you over a jet so it will hit right on your clit as I pound into from behind."

I was picturing everything our night would hold as his fingers worked me as only he knew how. He pressed me tighter against the fridge, covering my mouth with his hand, as I started clenching around his fingers. The first wave of pleasure consumed me as a high-pitch moan came from my throat.

When I came down from my high, though still unable to walk, Jasper pulled me from the fridge and walked me to a chair. As I sat down, he pulled his hand from inside my shorts. I watched him lick his fingers and my breathing hitched once again.

The look in his eyes threatened to distract me when I heard the shower shut off.

"You may want to wash your hands. I know you have a perverse pleasure smelling like my cum but since that is my father in the next room and I am the only female here. If he got a whiff, it wouldn't take long to figure out where it came from."

He groaned before speaking. "I do love smelling like you. I wish I never had to wash you off of me. But, I don't feel like dying today so I think I will run and use the guest washroom. I do have a rather small problem I need to take care of."

"I don't know if you've seen yourself lately but 'small' is hardly accurate," I snorted out.

He walked out of the room seconds before dad walked in from the opposite side.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go hang out with some friends tonight. Maybe go out to that all ages club, I'll probably just spend the night at one of the girls' house. That sound ok?"

"Sure**,** sweetheart. I have to get up early anyway so I'll be in bed early. You still gonna eat dinner here?"

"Yep, I'll probably leave around 10."

Jasper walked back into the room as I finished speaking and I nodded discretely to him.

"Sounds good, baby girl. So, what did you two decide on for dinner?"

…

_Slam!_

"Fuck. Sorry**,** darlin'. Your head ok?"

"Who gives a fuck about my head right now? Just get in me." Jasper had me pressed against the wall in his entryway. My shirt and bra were both gone, my skirt was around my hips, and my panties were pushed to the side as his fingers were shoved deep inside of me.

My hands made their way down to Jasper's pants, unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper. I pushed them down as far as I could—finding him going commando—and grabbed his cock.

"Ugh, babe. You gotta warn me before you do that," he grunted out. Lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he entered me in one quick thrust.

"Ahhh." We both stopped moving as I settled around him, getting used to his size. "I thought you were gonna take me in the hot tub," I laughed out.

He grunted again as he started to move in and out of me. "We'll get there tonight. Don't you worry about that, sugar."

"Unf, I'm not worried. I know you the stamina of a twenty-year old, old man."

"Old man, huh? Shall I show you just how young I can be, sugar? Do you want me to pound into you until you can't take it anymore?" His thrusts picked up, hitting me right where I needed him. It took only minutes before I flew over the edge.

Jasper pulled us away from the wall, still hard inside me, and walked over to the couch. He slid me down his body and off his erection, turning me over onto my knees so I held the back of the couch.

"Are you ready for me again? Are you gonna come for me when I slide into you, hitting your g-spot every time, my balls slapping against your clit? Will you cover me with your sweet cum, sugar?"

"Oh god, Jaz." He slid into me once again, though gentler this time, and started pumping slowly. Bending over me, pressing his chest to my back, he whispered wonderfully naughty things in my ear.

Between the dirty words flying from his mouth and his cock stroking my g-spot, I was on the edge quickly.

"Jaz, I'm gonna come," I panted out.

"Come, darlin'. Come all over my cock."

He pinched my nipples between his fingers and started stroking in and out faster until, with a scream each, we came together.

We slid down, spooning on the couch.

"I thought for sure you were going to tell your dad that we already knew each other today."

"I like having something for just us. We'll tell him eventually."

"Eventually? We've been together for the better part of a year, sugar."

"I know that. But we've kept it quiet for this long and as much as I don't want to hear about his sex life, I'm sure he wants to hear even less about mine; especially when it includes a friend and co-worker of his that is only 2 months younger than he is."

"Yes, well, as you said earlier, it's not about him it's about how you feel. It's about us."

"True. We should get up before we make a big mess on your couch. You mentioned something about the hot tub. I think I could use it about now."

He chuckled before speaking. "Well, darlin', we sure can soak, but as you keep reminding me, I'm an old man, I need a few minutes to recoup."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. Ok, I suppose I can give you a rest if you give me a soak."

"Your wish, my command, angel." He lifted himself off the couch and picked me up, making me squeal. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked through the house toward the deck and hot tub to rest before we continued our night together.


End file.
